


Terrifying

by romanticallyexhausted



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Character Study, F/F, Gals being pals, Other survivors(mentioned), Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticallyexhausted/pseuds/romanticallyexhausted
Summary: In which Anna pays the fearful, and lonely Hag, a visit that goes a long way
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Lisa Sherwood | The Hag
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for my favorite gremlin!

The creature of flesh and mud crawls forward in the tall grass, poised to strike down the unsuspecting prey in the tall green grass. The one the Hag has set her sights on is fully aware of her presence, but makes no move to get away or flee. A patient smile awaits as the blades dance in the wind quietly. The Huntress is undisturbed as she feels something slam into her back, trying to throw her off from her spot on the rotten log. 

The Russian laughs gently as her attacker groans in pain, not expecting the larger lady to be so well composed. Lisa shifts up quickly and runs in front of the masked woman. Sharp teeth are bared as she begins to growl and snarl at the larger predator. It’s only when Anna begins to laugh that startles her the most. There isn’t any animosity in the warm sound that is her laughter. At least, none that she can detect at the moment.

“Cute”

“What..?”, comes the confused witch.

The Hag glares up at her in disbelief. How could she be cute? How could she laugh so easily like that? It felt strange, it made her feel strange. 

“Are you mocking me?”, she asks with a snarl.

“No. You are cute!”, the Huntress insists.

Lisa goes to strike the Huntress, feeling threatened by the kind words. Strong hands wrap themselves around the wrists of the weaker foe. Lisa grunts as she tries to pull away(“tries” being the key word here). Anna wags a finger in front of her face, as if to try and scold her like a child. 

“Bad. Don’t hit”, Anna says with a smile.

_What’s with this woman?!_

The Hag narrows her eyes at the Huntress


	2. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tries to get the message across that she’s a cold hearted killer just like the others. Her attempts probe to be in vain and Anna comforts her.

Anna watches Lisa from a far enough distance that she wouldn’t be interfering with the ongoing trial. Not that it would last much longer than a few minutes now that she’s finally found Morel in the bushes. Claudette is thrown to the floor in a mess of dirt and blood.   
  
The Huntress is accustomed to seeking out the help of young girls in need, but this was different. This was the thrill of the hunt: and the hunt did not belong to her. Lisa sinks her teeth into her tender flesh and pulls, silencing the poor botanist in despair. Like all the others, she’d return with this loss. When her body becomes lifeless the Hag does not leave it. Some sort of rage seeps through her now that she’s gone to the Entity.   
  
Lisa is striking the corpse of Claudette Morel, as if it were something much more than it was. A meal? Another fly for the spider to eat? Anna wasn’t quite sure as to why she seemed so frustrated with her. The killer is drawn to those reactions, tuned in and always listening. She could, in a way, relate to this behavior. Even if it was terribly crude and violent.   
  


It was the behavior of a child that didn’t get what it wanted, an unsatisfied daughter that has had enough of her toys. But Lisa hadn’t any toys. Nor was she a child anymore. That was all taken away from her, absconded by evil forces known to the other as neighbors. Maybe even friends at one point. Anna goes to her, a firm hand resting on her bony shoulder. She expects her to lash out at her, to get angry and bite.   
  


Yet all she receives is a pained expression, and an envy that is not like any other. The Hag leans into the touch and sobs. She holds the beast tightly and hums quietly to soothe her. Lisa lets her. And for once, Lisa lets herself cry again. Not like she did here, but back then. Before all of this. When she was normal and beautiful. Just like Claudette Morel. 


	3. Hurt(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Huntress is badly injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst!!! With a dash of comfort of course

It might be because of the growing experience of the survivors from within the fog: they're growing smarter and smarter by the days that pass them. That's why Anna is taken back by how the trial is progressing thus far. All of the generators have been completed, and the exit gates aren't that far from being completed. The lullaby her mother had sung for her is starting to wear thin and vile as she stalks across the rainy lands of the Red Forest with a primal rage. It's been an incredibly long time since she's felt herself succumb to efforts of the survivors, even when hunting them down has become like second nature-- something as easy as pie. Heavy footsteps dart past her as she readies her aim to chuck one of her many hunting hatchets at the old soldier that lumbers away. Bill is narrowly injured as the hatchet soars just over his head by a tad. It hits the tree instead and the bastard has the audacity to turn around and smirk. 

Hell, he looks like he's about to say some shit to her too had she not prepared another projectile in its place. The veteran chuckles to himself before slipping through the barriers of this world and onto the next, disappearing down a narrow walkway back to a fire that Anna could scarcely make out. Upon pressing herself up against the thin wall that connected the realms, something scratches her skin and leaves her growling. Black tendrils shoot out to block her path, a small sliver of blood on them that mocks her. The Huntress knows of the being as their God, the Entity, despite not being very religious like Adiris. Anna turns tail and decides that it's not a good thing to get angry with it, she's failed in doing the one thing it had asked of her. To kill, and bring it something to feast on. So what would it gnaw over now? What could she possibly offer it? 

Tendrils pierce the ground where she stands and an array of black reaches out for her, beckoning to draw closer. _Come here_ , she's sure she hears it say. However, it is the tone and the voice of how it is said that frightens her so. Why? That's easy: because it sounds like her mother. Only, it isn't that fond, doting melody. It's ugly with anger and disappointment; and it wants to lash out at no other being but her. Anna knows what is to come now, and accepts her punishment begrudgingly. 

* * *

A lullaby can be heard in the distance, soft and barely audible. Lisa perks her head up at the sound with confusion and small wonder as to what Anna wants now. Be it to bug and bother her or to "play" as she calls it. The Hag giggles fondly at the idea, finding that she could tolerate her existence right now at this moment. However, when she finds the other via the means of a phantasm... that happy expression in her eyes fades and it is replaced with something else entirely. 

**Anguish.**


	4. Hurt(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa tends to the Huntress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh s of t !!

Lisa hadn’t the slightest idea as to what to do with the mess left at her feet, shock had paused her train of thought the moment she glimpsed at the huddled mountain of muscle mass and blood. Anna has been moved to tears and the last thing that the Hag can do is stare with her gnarled mouth hung open. Scarred hands stretch themselves out to take in what they can, but they aren’t sure as to what to do next.   
  
“How am I supposed to help you?”, she asks Anna on the dirty floor.   
  


The child in the killer’s body fails to answer. Only soft cries and whines that escape her trembling lips as she beckons Lisa to come closer. To hold her; because, she is hurt. Hurt and in need of someone to hug her close. To tell her that she isn’t a bad girl and that her mother is not mad with her. Lisa has not held another being in what feels like ages. Because it has been too long; too long since her last hug. Scrawny limbs entangle themselves around the Huntress and she lets her weep.   
  


“I can’t help you”, comes the weak voice of the tribal woman.   
  


Anna doesn’t respond to the whisper. She only pulls her closer as she rides the burns left by the Entity out. Lisa feels the weight of the Russian on her petit form with a groan.   
  


“Wrong”, Anna pouts.   
  


The Hag smiles to the best of her ability, down at her friend. If she could call her that. Anna acted like the little(big) sister that she never asked for or wanted. Annoying for the most part but... not entirely a pest. Lisa rubs her back with her claws and hunkers herself lower to hold Anna properly.   
  


“No... it is you, who is wrong”, Lisa exhales.   
  


Someone else would’ve been better suited for this. Not her. Not in a million years. And if a million years were to pass them by, she isn’t sure if she’d be able to stand by that thought. Not with how things are going right now. 


	5. Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHILIP COME GET YOUR GIRL

Her eyes aren't filled with bitter soreness, but the sight before Lisa is filling her with an uncertain dread. Never before having seen someone so grand crumble with a few words and lashings. Be it a trigger from her past life, or when it was once normal, Anna had shook terribly and sobbed like a wounded animal. The Hag had previously coiled around the hunter like snake as she had asked of her and allowed for her to weep and cry. To provide her with some sort of comfort and rest. She wasn't exactly known for this type of hospitality or even being capable of it. When the Huntress had finally given way to the warm arms of sleep the Hag had slipped away.

Standing up with her poor posture: her gaze is casted down onto the killer with a dejected sort of look. A mangled hand reached out to stroke her cheek, but there's a pause. Lisa looks up briefly before something distinct and disturbing fills her nostrils. There's yet another killer here. _The Nurse_ , Lisa scowls. But why? Why would she be so disgusted or disturbed by the presence of a medical assistant, someone actually capable of helping the other out here? Because Sally's insane? Because she might do something worse? The Hag fails to answer. 

Before the shorter woman can even place a phantasm trap, a weight is applied upon her chest with a hand clenched around her throat. Sally may wear a pillowcase over her damned head, but Lisa knows a look of disgust by the way it pulls against her pale skin. 

"Never have I ever thought that she'd end up here of all places", comes the hoarse voice of the choker. 

Lisa growls, unable to get much more out than that. Sally's expression changes to something truly foul. 

"What? Mad that I've stopped you from your next meal Sherwood?", she taunts before slamming her head down into the mud.

"hhk off"

"Hm?"

Lisa snarls before moving her chin down to bite against the hand that forces her back, ripping into the tender flesh before swallowing. For skin so pristine and protected, it tastes like dust-- nothing at all-- to the cannibal. Sally yowls and blinks off of the Hag, cradling her wounded forearm. Something is pulled out from behind her and Lisa studies the gleam. The stench of rust. She raises it above her head before going to bring it down on the younger killer, Lisa shields her eyes, ready to take the blow.

But it does not come. 

For the hare has risen from her slumber, only as angry as a bear


	6. Territorial Imperative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna doesn't take kindly to people who disrespect her friends, even if it is a friend that is doing the disrespecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will end soon, I can't promise how many more chapters will follow this; but it's gonna happen soon!

Lisa scurries back into a rotten log when she sees Anna stir from her temporary nap. A low rumble of a sound rakes itself up the Russian's throat like an echo around tall white hills. It resonates within the swamp and does so much more than what any other action could've stated at the time. Sally looks between the Hag and to the Huntress with astonishment and a skeptical gaze behind that pale mask over her auburn head. The mere thought of what they could be sickened her and it showed when she cringed as it entered her simple mind. Before she knows it, Anna has taken a hatchet out from her belt loop, eyes glinting in the dark. It was like watching a mother bear defend her ugly and bony cub. What's the point in doing that?

"I don't want to know, nor do I really care, but... whatever this is: it will not end well Anna", Sally says in a dry drawl.

She doesn't seem to know of those words as her stature does not falter or even hesitates when she prepares to throw her weapon at the other femme fatal. The Nurse scowls with something that seems so foreign to her, like something she forgot long ago. 

"Unlike you and I, that thing, it's a monster. You understand that much, no?", She tries to reason with her.

"Friend", Anna says in her broken English, before nodding over to Lisa on the floor.

The Hag is frozen in place, feeling as if she's not even present in this situation. Something stings on the inside and she expects it to be something primal, something the Entity would find enticing to say the least. 

_That is not the case._

"I'm not", a quiet voice speaks up.

The Nurse turns to Lisa with an amused expression somewhere hidden beneath the folds of the white pillowcase. 

"Oh look, it can talk now", Sally coos.

"Stop", Anna barks.

"Why? Because you know it's true? That she's a beast! A monster!"

"Speak for yourself!", Lisa coughs, "You and the Wraith!"

"Philip isn't like you!", Sally wheezes before going to move onto the Hag again.

Only, she's met with something sharp between her eyes. Blistering, searing hot pain. 

"YOU WRETCH", Sally shouts before stumbling back through the air. 

It isn't long until she lays crumpled in the dirty bog.


	7. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only natural to feel the glass that pierces your heart.

It's like being held underwater long enough to feel your breath burn in your lungs. Hurts more than enough for your mind to scream for air and that you surface at once. Though, despite this, there is no one holding Lisa's head underwater and she's are not drowning. As the Nurse collapses into the dirtied floor, Lisa falls on her bony ass to join her. Eyes water into tears, welling and building up. Anna is quick to sit herself by the monster with the tilt of her hare mask. She is perplexed to say the least. She's confused as to why she's the one to cry. Sally had said all of those awful things to her, and in the end, got what she deserved. Muddied skin presses against muddied skin as her head bows and she turns away. 

"What is wrong, little one?", the Huntress asks.

Lisa shakes her head nevertheless. She couldn't answer her even if she wanted to, because it would upset her. Anna nudges her with her thigh, pressing the issue further. It takes her back to when she'd take in young girls in her lodge. When they'd curl up and cry after Anna had rescued them from the outside world into her arms to keep them safe. Safe from the horrors that she had once experienced on her own. Anna often wondered why they'd weep and not answer her. She had deemed them broken then. Unable to accept her care, they'd wither up and die. 

"Don't cry... don't cry", Anna coos.

The once feral creature leans into her side and starts to sob louder. Even though she had been told not to cry, she bawled like a baby.

"Anna...", she says finally.

"She wasn't lying"

She's taken back by those words and stares down at the Hag with a confused look upon her hidden face. Anna acted like she hadn't heard the other, like Lisa had said something funny instead. That is why she laughs heartily. 

"Why are you.. why are you laughing at me?", she coughs. 

**"Because it is joke that you tell"**

"Wh- Hey!", Lisa squeaks as she's lifted into the air so suddenly. 

Anna laughs as she spins the flustered witch around in a muddy circle. It is then that Lisa fumes, baring her teeth in a hiss, but one that does not escape her lips. Those very same lips curl up and smile. Unable to be mad at her, unable to be terrifying as she had worked so hard to be here. 


	8. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely bond between two allies. A Huntress & A Hag. Closer than what anyone might’ve dreamed of or imagined. 
> 
> Safe & Sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this series at last!   
> Because I wasn’t too sure what to do with it and it has no real plot!

Lisa rested against the firm chest of the Huntress, eyes tired and heavy from playing and crying. Anna holds her close to herself and pets her back softly. Admittedly, it feels like petting leather or rubber, yet oddly bony and hollow enough. Like a drum. The killer tests it out because she was curious, the Hag stirs quietly as her lung gives off a small thud.   
  


what.

She laughs, chuckles. The Hag perks her head up to give the other a shy glare that Anna takes with a pinch of salt. She knows what she’s doing, and she doesn’t mind. Where she would’ve said something snarky or a protest to that gesture, Lisa just presses her head further into the warm pile of muscles that is the Huntress. It’s comforting along with the signal that it was okay. As long as she didn’t do it too roughly with her. ~~Yikes.~~

”Tell me”, Anna speaks as she drums her fingers against her ribs.   
  


“Are you still sad, little one?”

Lisa looks up to her with a confused stare, as if the answer is rather obvious when in fact, it was not. It was a lot of things. She was sad, but not so filled with sorrow that she could weep about it. Nor was she happy, she couldn’t go on without this, nor did she want this to cease. That and the Nurse would definitely be back for more. But... that would be okay. _Why would that be okay?_   
  


“Hey. I am here, no?”

”...”

”That you are”, the Hag answers.

Tears prick and well at her eyes again as she goes to cover them with the back of her hand. It was awful to think that she had accepted her fate as a killer for a nameless God. It was horrible to think that she could be a merciless killer despite being so young. Amongst other things.   
  


It was terrifying.   
  


But she was not alone in this. Not anymore


End file.
